miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitopia+
Miitopia+ is a hypothetical mod that would change and improve many of the features in the original game, including but not limited to fixing glitches, reworking multiple events and scenarios, adding a New Game+ mode for those who want more of a challenge, and adding small features to make the game that much easier and accessible. Of course, most of these would be outrageously difficult or downright impossible to implement into the actual game, so keep in mind that most of these are merely hypotheticals, and not an actual mod that is being worked on. Bugfixes * Fix freezing in grub menu and Highlights menu * Fix bug that caused to miis to move off screen in the level when spamming the menu button * fixed eye issue with Fiends when pausing the game * Fix bug where incorrect music plays on certain levels * Disable Y button during Quizmaster Minigames * Fix invisible bed glitch in party screen when changing the clothes of a sick mii * Fix glitch where a teammate with a high-enough relationship value can get angry at an enemy that has already been killed when a teammate falls * Fix glitch where certain events play in incorrect areas (i.e. the random cactus event in New Lumos) Quality of Life Improvements * Miis you assign as the Party Leader/Party Leaders you control during events where the path splits can now be fully controlled by the player * Allow use of multiple save files via title screen * Amiibos can be scanned once per day for 3 tickets the first time scanned and one additional ticket for every following day * Amiibo Cards can be scanned for tickets rather than being rejected * Four travellers appear in the Hub rather than 3 * Miis that have been cast roles can now be edited from the Cast menu * The Reborn Mii now has an entry in the Cast menu * Party menu in the inn now has an autosort function that groups party members together based on the lowest level relationships to ensure even-levelled relationships across the board * Miis paired with a Sick Mii will still slowly grow their relationships with the Sick Mii * The Dark Lord’s Wrath now plays during the Dark King and Dark Queen fight when one of the two bosses has been defeated * The Auto function in the grub menu will try to first prioritize miis who haven’t eaten one of the foods yet or, if all miis have eaten that food before, whoever likes the food and has the lowest stat of all party members that that food raises * Search function added in all Record menus to easily find a certain grub, food, track, monster, etc. * The Dark Lord can now be refought in his Throne room in Karkaton once per day after defeating the Darkest Lord. His stats will be significantly increased in post-game rematches in order to make it a more engaging fight for that point in the game * Uncharted Galados is reskinned into an entirely new area, in order to better fit with the overall theme of the world * Adds an additional fight with the Darker Lord’s Regular form at the end of the Skyscraper, before otherworld. Plays exactly like the Evil Sage fight but with less damage and health, and has the ability to steal faces and place them on various weaker variants of the previous world bosses (i.e Owlet, Tadpole, Nobe Lady, Cobra, etc.). Uses the Dark Lord’s theme during battle. * After completing Uncharted Galados and receiving the Elven Charm, The Scholarly Pioneer will send the player on Tasty Snurp quests rather than her brother. The Prince from a Nearby Kingdom will also send the player on Gold Snurp quests instead of the Worried Explorer as well. * Enemy health will always be displayed when attacking and subsequently dealing damage, as opposed to only showing in the Sprinkles/Safe Spot Menus * Armor and enemies now also have descriptions viewable in the Journal akin to the grub section * Camera can be zoomed in when examining an enemy in the journal New Game+ Features * Enemies in general now have more health/spawn in larger groups * Quarrels are much more likely to occur * All classes unlocked in the regular game are usable from the very beginning in New Game+, including the Vampire and Elf classes * Amiibo tickets are not usable and therefor the Minigames in the inn cannot be played (maaaaaaaybe too harsh, might change) * Some stronger enemy variants appear earlier than in New Game+ to make the game more difficult * After entering each new area and having your teammates stolen by the Dark Lord, the previous areas become inaccessible until you unlock Dominic’s fast travel * Grubs and Money drop more frequently * Enemies recover more quickly from status effects such as guard lower, and status effects such as Dancing or Playing make them deal only half damage, rather than preventing them from attacking entirely * When Teammate Imps are in play during the Dark Lord fight, rather than merely taunting the player, the Dark Lord will taunt the player and then attack once rather than attacking twice * Miis take longer to recover from status effects if not using the Safe Spot * The final fight against the Darkest Lord has been reworked entirely. Category:Games Category:Miitopia+ Category:Mods Category:Miderb